


Can't Rewind

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When detention means transferring the school archives to computer, Stiles makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Film/Movie/Video. I was this close to writing a sex tape in the wild fic. I might still. This is mainly just saccharine because I'm fascinated by the idea of Derek's past. And Hoechlin in a baseball outfit. Because yes.

Stiles wasn’t sure what he was watching. Perhaps he’d stepped into some side dimension where there are no werewolves and Derek’s entire family didn’t die in a fire (ah. He’s going to have to stop using that expression now. So 2000 anyway). Stiles wasn’t sure why this detention involved transferring the video and even the old fashioned reels of film to the computer. He wasn’t going to complain. It was more interesting than most of his detentions.

Except that if he had to watch another badly dressed, pimply teenager pretend to be a journalist in Dad’s suit and tie, he might have to spork his eyes out. Stiles had been swinging back on the computer chair, eyes tracing the joins of the ceiling tiles when a familiar voice had crashed him back to earth. In that it had made him fall off his chair.

It was Derek’s voice. Well. Not exactly. It was Derek’s voice before he became all growly and alpha. It was still deep and it still made Stiles’ dick jerk a little. Yeah. Not in school. So not in school. Stiles unfurled himself from the floor and pulled the seat upright, desperate to check that his sharp recognition skills weren’t completely wrong.

Derek was being interviewed. In a baseball uniform. Stiles watched as the interview cut to show a game in process, with a shaky closeup of Derek batting inserted. There was an awkward cut and then they were back to the interview. Derek was younger (obviously) but he still looked… Okay. If he’d been in school then, Lydia Martin might never have been a blip on the radar and Stiles’ bi crisis might have happened a whole lot sooner. Actually. His life would still have been hell. From the way they were talking, Derek was the star of the team, the captain, and Stiles knew just how much Lydia liked team captains.

The idea of Lydia and Derek making out was hot though. Not in school, Stiles reminded himself.

The tape finished and Stiles copied the file for his own, personal, consumption later.

 

Derek was so young in the clip. He had on Beacon Hills’ very flattering maroon and white uniform but still managed to be stupidly hot. He was still tall and there were hints of the muscles he’d have one day, but he was skinny. Slender. His cheekbones were prominent in his face, as if he’d used up all his baby weight in growing tall and hadn’t yet added any adult. On the field, his uniform emphasized his narrow hips, trim waist, the curve of his ass. Stiles jerked back again from the screen but this time he managed to grab the edge of his desk to stop falling to the floor.

He was perving on teenage Derek Hale. He was going to hell.

It didn’t stop Stiles from restarting the video. This time, Stiles noticed how Derek kept looking to the cheering crowd, looking for someone specific. Naturally this made Stiles even more curious. It took him a couple of tries, but he noticed who was in the crowd. There were two women, two rows apart. One was Laura Hale, younger too, alive, completely different from the last time Stiles had seen her. The other was a younger Kate Argent. The quality of the video was pretty bad – hand held camcorders really had been shitty back then – but between the fact she was waving at Derek and the glint of a very familiar silver necklace on her chest, Stiles was pretty happy he knew who she was.

He was more interested in Laura, watching her laugh, and then turn to the people on either side. Derek’s parents. This mustn’t have been long before the fire. Stiles rubbed at his chest where a pain had lodged right in between his ribs.

 

Stiles didn’t quite know how to bring up what he’d found. He was more comfortable in Derek’s presence – there was still the glaring but the frequency of wall slamming had diminished quite satisfactorily. However, this might bring back an attack of the growls. Stiles waited through the weird training sessions Derek had instituted and pretended to be doing homework.

Derek sent the betas off for a run and slung himself down beside Stiles’ handy log. Derek didn’t seem to feel either cold or the hard ground, looking like he was lounging in bed or in front of the TV or something, legs spread out in front of him, arms (bare arms in his way too skimpy vest. What was the guy? Some kind of body builder?) hooked over the log. “What is it?”

“What’s what?” Stiles covered over his scratchy sketch of Derek and the betas. He really didn’t need Derek to see the love hearts he’d drawn around him. Derek just looked over at him, eyebrow raised. Sneaky werewolf senses. Stiles tried to shrug it off but instead he pulled out his laptop. “Found this. At school.”

Stiles pressed play. He didn’t watch it again, instead watching Derek’s reactions. Derek’s non-reactions, more like. Derek clicked play again after it stopped, watched it through.

“Two months before the fire.” Derek tapped the screen, pointing at his family. 

“Yeah.” Stiles bit down on his lip. He wanted to ask about Kate. Why was she there? Why was Derek looking at her? What was the connection beyond her burning his house to the ground? There was more to this than her being an Argent. Had to be.

Stiles looked between the screen and Derek. “I can screen grab. Print out some pictures.”

“You want to know about Kate, right?” Derek had paused the screen again. “Why she’s the one I’m…?”

“Only if you want to.” All the pieces fell into place. Kate had burned down the house. Kate was watching Derek. Derek was watching Kate. “She tricked you?”

“Yeah.” Derek started the video again. “I liked baseball.”

“You just liked it because it’s glorified fetch,” Stiles quipped, desperate to break the weird tension. “I won’t- I won’t tell anyone else.”

Derek looked at him and Stiles was surprised to see a soft smile. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. He was… flabbergasted. Derek leaned over and very gentle put his fingers on Stiles’ chin and pushed up to close his mouth. They were very close and Stiles knew it wasn’t just teenage Derek Hale that made his heart beat faster. Derek smiled again, as if he knew what Stiles was thinking and that, maybe, he didn’t mind.

Then he pushed to his feet and, fucking deliberately, peeled off his shirt before striding towards the bathroom. “Don’t think you’re getting away with the fetch comment, though.”

 

Stiles dug out his old glove and the ball from the back of his closet when he got home. He’d take it to their next training session. And see if he could make Derek smile again.


End file.
